


Safeword

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writingfish asked: Clark and Bruce using the phrase "Banana Muffin" as a stop phrase (like a safeword, but longer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/148380964551/clark-and-bruce-using-the-phrase-banana-muffin

Everything is red. 

Sweat rolls down Clark’s temple, and he can’t hear anything but his own breathing. The red lit room rendered Clark powerless. It’s weird to be unable to hear Bruce’s heartbeat. It drives him slightly to the edge of panic. The last time he stopped hearing Bruce’s heart, Bruce had to be CPRed and subjected to a defibrillator. The silence was one of the worst things he’s heard in his entire life.

But Bruce is right in front of him, smirking, fully clothed, and hard. He can see the bulge through his sweatpants. Bruce raises the riding crop again and hits Clark’s thigh.

Clark hisses and pulls on the cuffs restraining him to the bed. The skin on his thighs, abs, and his chest stings.

Bruce lifts his chin and kisses him. “You doing alright, sweetheart?”

Clark nods absently. “Want you,” he breathes, then hisses again when Bruce hits the pink skin on his other thigh.

“You do?” Bruce traces the underside of the heavy erection on resting on Clark’s abs. Bruce hits an ab near where Clark’s hard-on rests.

Clark pulls on the cuffs and groans, the loudest yet. “Want you, want you, please,” he begs.

“I can see that,” he teases an abused nipple on Clark’s chest. “How much do you want me, Clark?”

“So, so much, Bruce, want you,” Clark pants. “Please.”

Bruce lightly hits Clark’s cock.

“Banana muffin!” Clark practically yells. “Muffin, muffin–please,  Bruce, I need you, please,”

Bruce drops the riding crop to the floor and takes off his clothes. He can’t wait to get that cock in him, too. But he enjoys watching Clark beg.


End file.
